Just a Kid
by Infinite.Skies
Summary: "I'm a senior in high school and it's only a three years difference! How many times do I have to say it before you finally get it? I'm not a kid anymore. If you haven't notice... I'm not a little boy." Kukai x Utau!


**ONE**

What were we? Were we friends? Or were we more? Maybe close friends? Hey, maybe just friends with a rivalry. Sometimes, even mistaken as friends with benefits. Those were things we were constantly pestered about. But don't look at me, even I don't know what our relationship is.

Okay, probably stupid thing to say. But honestly, I don't know.

We've never been exclusively official with each other.

Sure, there have been a few ramen noodle dates – if that's what you want to call them, I think it's more like competition – and let's not forget, we've flirted and had a few kisses. But truth be told, we were never an official thing.

Though if it was, I wouldn't think it'd last long. She was an idol. Touring for long periods of time, always with a busy schedule, and not to mention, who knows what the tabloids might sprout. C'mon, this is _the_ Hoshina Utau (though that's only her idol name – real surname is Tsukiyomi). Everyone was completely in love with her. No lie. She had fans bow down to her everywhere she went. And let's not forget, her singing is just amazing. But 'just'? No, it _is_ amazing.

So how is it that some sports-obsess fanatic, who was actually three years younger, came to actually being her close companion?

Well, that's where the ramen comes in.

And it just so happens, we were at it again.

"HAH! I won," I announce, after taking the last sip and slamming down the giant bowl that was now empty. My arms shot in the air as I was imitating the sound of a cheering crowd. Yeah, referring back to how I call it a competition: So when Utau and I go out for ramen, it's not your typical date. It's a race. We were competitive; always striving to win. You could say that's how we sorta got along.

Hearing a scoff, I turn to look at the girl on my left.

Her skin tone was radiant and fair. Not a single uneven tan-line. Captivating, lavender eyes that I am always mesmerize by. Soft, pink lips that were kissable. Instead of her usual pigtails, her mid thigh-long, blonde hair was left down. She didn't have much make-up on, but her natural beauty was just as beautiful as ever. Not even a hint of glamor was on her. She wore a too big of a white v-neck. Some black yoga leggings that ended above her knees. She finished off her slacker look with a pair of tennis shoes. Behind her, hung her gray sweater that she had taken off.

Even though she looked so much of a slob, I was a bit glad that she was comfortable around me to dress as she pleases.

"What? You mad?" I tease, then chuckle when I see her pout. "Puh-lease, you only got lucky. I happen to have ate before you had called," I smirk at her as she set down a few bills down. Losers had to pay. But her pout.. Feeling a little devious, I get a bit closer to her. Our faces mere inches apart.

And when she notices, her skin so light, it gives away that her cheeks were blushing. I couldn't help but give her a peck. It was quick and swift.

She immediately freaks out, "H-Hey, don't go doing things like that in public!" Okay, you have to admit, she was pretty cute. Really, she was usually just calm and stoic. Yet when she gives a cute reaction like that you can't help but just...

Before I knew it, I gave her another one.

This time, she just turns her head away. I couldn't help but be satisfied. Really, to think that kissing had been the last thing on my mind in the seventh grade. And after giving her my first kiss, she has always been the only one.

I've been kissed bunches of times. But all from one person. All belonged to her.

"C'mon, don't be mad. It's not like it's anything unusual," with my comment, I see her blush come back full force. Which only causes me to laugh. Her brows furrow in annoyance. Immediately she grabs her sweater and gets up from her seat. Walking ahead, I can't help but to be a bit worried.

"Utau?" but she didn't answer. I instantly jump from my seat and run after her. "H-Hey, I'm sorry if I made fun of you! Don't take it so offensively," I try apologizing but she still wasn't stopping.

Running at full force, I caught up with her. "Damn, for someone wearing devil heels, you sure walk fast," I mutter catching my breath. I grab her shoulders to prevent her from going any further, "Look, I'm sorry for whatever I did. I'll even make it up to you if you want! Just please don't be mad."

Then I notice her shaking. At first I thought she was quietly crying, but then I heard it, "Pft..." And then I heard her melodious laugh. You rarely hear those.

"W-Why are you laughing?" I ask, feeling a bit flustered. I mean, wasn't she angry with me?

"You thought" – laughs- "I was angry? Can't believe you fell for it!" she says in between laughs. Even though I should feel a little annoyed. I wasn't. I was relieved. Honestly, a girl that could joke with me? Totally my type.

"Hey that wasn't nice," I mumble sheepishly. "Well, don't go kissing people as you please," she said, tapping my lips lightly with her index finger. "It's not 'people' though. It's you," I point out. Which causes her to look away with a tinted face. "I mean in public. What if someone sees? I can't have paparazzi harassing me," she explains, though I already knew that.

"Well, then," taking a look around I see that we had walked all the way to the playground. But I also notice that it was only us two. Turning to her, I give her a sly look. She only raises a brow, "What?"

Grasping her wrists with my hands, I pull her closer to me. Our lips touch. Then they would moving with each other. And before I knew it, our bodies were touching. My hands clutches her soft, luscious hair. Letting them fall through my fingers, my hands made their way to her hips. My hands were losing control. I already knew I was about to too.

And then she was holding my face. Then next thing I knew her fingers were in my hair. Damn, it was driving me nuts. And then I feel her hands roaming. Until they were underneath my shirt. Touching skin and flesh. That was where I have to draw the line.

I release her from my hold, "Uh...," I didn't know what to say! I mean, I am a teenage boy! Of course, I have hormones too!

My thoughts were cut off when I hear her clear her throat. She covers the bottom half of her face with her left hand. I could still see her rosy cheeks though. And I could see from the twinkling of her lavender eyes that she was clearly smiling underneath her hand.

Yeah, I'm totally gonna tease her, "So, am I an amazing kisser or what?" She gives something of a laugh and a scoff, then flips her hair. Feisty and attitude. Totally sexy.

"Now you're just being cocky," she giggles and ruffles my hair before strutting ahead to the swings. But then she says, "But you really need to do that more often." Okay, I'm seriously turn on. She wasn't only inflating my ego, but also implying that we need to make-out more? You really can't blame me, she's totally sexy as hell right now.

"So I am then," I was getting a bit too full of it. But wait for it!

"You're not so bad...," she admits.

Wait for it!

"For a kid."

There you go. Ego totally deflated in less than a second.

**O..X..O**

**A/N:** Okay, I've been obsessing about these two couples. I just had to do one about them! I've tried looking for a good Kutau fanfic but none have really captured my attention. So I might as well just write my own right? At first, I couldn't decide if I should do either Kukai's POV or Utau's. But I think Kukai's is so much better. Also no guardian charas either. To skip the explaining, it's simply because they've all grown and they don't need them to guide them anymore. Anyways, tell me how you like it! Until then, peace out Fanfic Junkies!


End file.
